Fortaleza
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Hago justicia para dejar mi marca... One-shot sobre Minene!


**Fortaleza**

* * *

Disclaimer: Mirai Nikki no me pertenece sino a su creador Sakae Esuno. La historia es de mi total autoría y va sin fines lucrativos, para y por fans.

Enjoy!

* * *

Todo el mundo me conoce como un demonio sin escrúpulos, sin compasión. Quizás tengan razón, no suelo dejar a nada en silencio y cada vez que aparezco lo hago con todos los lujos de mi esperada actuación, causando un gran alboroto, revuelo y pánico.

Mis recuerdos vagan de aquí para allá cuando tomo cualquier arma de mi colección, mis instrumentos de trabajo, de mi diversión, de mi propia justicia que no pretendo que entiendan.

Pienso en la gente, en lo que me rodea, ésta habitación, yo misma. Sonrío, jamás cambiaré y me doy cuenta que estoy sola, a oscuras en mi mundo, ese que cree con muros de acero.

Soy fuerte, o tal vez quiera parecerlo…

¡NO! Yo soy fuerte, muy fuerte. Todo lo que he construido, todo lo que he creado para mí, todo lo que soy, lo hice yo sola y estoy realmente orgullosa. Porque es lo que quería… ¿quería?

¿Su inicio? ¿Por qué así? No lo sé, será porque mi vida está hecha a base de desgracias y tristezas que me fueron fortaleciendo poco a poco. La muerte de mis padres, una guerra cruel y sin sentido, en la cual tu vida estaba jugada día y noche, no había descansos ni tampoco detenimientos porque cualquier descuido podría dejar rastro de que no habría un nuevo mañana.

Desde que era una niña vi y viví muchas cosas que me marcaron para siempre y que me hicieron quien soy hoy. Para el mundo soy una terrorista sin corazón ni perdón, pero yo me veo como una sobreviviente a la que le quitaron todo. Nadie sabe realmente lo que he vivido estos años y los que saben de esto, están bajo veinte metros de tierra, son costales de huesos sin identidad porque les quitaron todo, hasta un entierro digno.

Y después se quejan de mí, yo hago justicia, no sólo por mí, sino que por aquellos que saben lo que es morir de hambre, para aquellos que mientras dormían eran asesinados, los que perdían a sus hijos, sus padres, abuelos, amigos, familias enteras…

Hago justicia para dejar mi marca.

Hago justicia para que me dejen hacer lo que hicieron.

Lamento tanto por algunos…

Pero esos fueron los culpables; políticos, militares, gobernantes y unos cuantos ignorantes que apoyaron a los aniquiladores sin saber que allí habían miles de inocentes.

Perdimos las cosas materiales, nuestras identidades, nuestro espíritu. Todo quedó hecho añicos.

Me recuesto tan sólo un momento y con mi brazo cubriendo la mitad de mi cara, recuerdo un pasado diferente, uno en el que estaba por redimirme. Me dan escalofríos pensar en eso…

Cierro mis ojos y su imagen viene a mi mente, su calidez a mi frío corazón y su nombre a mi lengua… Suzume.

Ella fue alguien muy importante en mi vida, alguien que se incrustó en mi corazón y allí se anidó, sin importarle molestar o intrometerse. Su dulce sonrisa, su mirada inocente, su corazón puro, su ingenuidad… todas esas cosas fueron las que hicieron que hoy ella ya no estuviera aquí.

Jamás tendría que haberse involucrado, jamás tendría que haberme encontrado, si ella me hubiera ignorado estaría con vida y yo muy lejos. Soy como la hierba mala que nunca muere, aquellos disparos y rasguños no eran nada para mí.

Pero ella con su amabilidad y sus cuidados, me dejó como nueva; me sentía más ligera, más saludable y mis ojos al abrirse se encontraron con aquellos azules profundos, llenos de preocupación, de emoción.

— _¿Qué demo…?_ — intenté moverme, pero ella no me dejó, me detuvo a tiempo y me hizo recostar nuevamente.

— _No puedes moverte aún, tus heridas están curadas pero no cicatrizadas… debes reposar un rato más… _— dijo con una sonrisa amable de aquellas que detesto cuando se dirigen hacia mí. Esquivé su mirada, eso la hizo reír.

— _¿Por qué me salvaste? Acaso, ¿no sabes quien soy? _— dije algo arrogante y desagradecida, ella sólo sonrió y suspiró.

— _Sé quien eres… eres una linda chica que estaba escapando y fue herida… quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo _— poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia lo que parecía una cocina en aquella pequeña cabaña.

— _Tsk… _— cerré mis ojos para pensar todo aquello, eso no estaba bien, podrían descubrirme en cualquier momento y eso sería mi muerte.

— _He vuelto… espero que esto ayude a recuperarte mejor… _— dejando un plato sobre la mesa de noche y yendo hacia mí para ayudarme a sentar, pero esquivé su brazo con brusquedad, no quería crear ningún vínculo.

Ella se limitó a sonreírme y dejar el plato en mis piernas con un cobertor para que no ensuciara el cubrecama.

Los días transcurrieron, ella curaba mis heridas y cuidaba de mí en las noches que levantaba mucha fiebre. Cuando me sentí bien, me puse de pie y me puse mi ropa limpia que me esperaba en una silla, doblada, planchada y hasta perfumada. Inconcientemente mis labios se arquearon hacia un lado, en una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Se ha levantado _— dijo sonriente, en el umbral de la puerta. Miré hacia ella y me crucé de brazos.

— _¿Dónde están mis armas?_

— _Están en un cajón de la sala, si me acompaña podré devolvérselas…_

— _Está bien _— dije algo dudosa y la seguí por la casa. Era pequeña pero bonita, acogedora y por lo que vi por una de las ventanas, estaba escondida en el medio del bosque, lejos de la civilización.

— _Tome _— dijo abriendo un cajón de un mueble y dejándome mi espacio para encontrarme con ellas. Sonreí como un niño frente a unos cuantos dulces, para mí mis armas eran mis juguetes, mis golosinas, lo que me hacía feliz. Las coloqué en sus lugares y me acerqué hacia la puerta.

— _¿Pero qué…?_ — ella obstruía mi camino —. _¡Déjame pasar niña! No estoy para tus juegos _— dije molesta, pero en su mirar vi más enojo que el mío. Me quedé viéndola sin entender su cambio repentino de actitud.

— _No se irá señorita, no hasta que diga lo que tiene que decir…_

— _¿Lo que tenga que decir?_

— _Si y hasta que no sepa que es, no se irá…_

— _No provoques alguien que tiene armas, niña _— dije con mi cara de pocos amigos.

Ella sonrió presumidamente y me mostró una cajita —. _Aquí están las balas de su arma, así que daño no podrá hacerme… oneesama…_

Sonreí por mi descuido, notando que el arma estaba un poco más ligera que siempre. Se cruzó de brazos y la miré desafiante.

— _Te arrepentirás de haberme conocido…_

— _No esté tan segura… _— sonrió la niña que no tendría más de quince años.

Los días pasaban y yo no podía descubrir que era lo que tanto deseaba. Podría haberme marchado y dejado todo así como está, pero necesitaba las municiones. Si escapaba al bosque sin balas podría ser presa fácil de los imbéciles que me perseguían.

Esos días la vi ir de aquí para allá, haciendo las cosas de la casa, cocinando y pescando. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de seguirla adonde fuera, quizás, por si en algún descuido, podría arrebatarle las balas e irme.

— _Deje de observarme, oneesama… _— dijo la chica sonriente a las orillas del río. Tenía una pequeña caña con la cual pescaba para la cena de la noche.

— _Me has descubierto _— sonreí y me dejé visible ante ella.

— _Ya lo sabía… _— volteó hacia mí con un rostro burlón, yo sólo ignoré eso y giré mi rostro hacia otro lado.

Estaba sentada en una roca a unos cuantos pasos del río y a unos cuantos más de ella. La noche era tranquila, el cielo estrellado, el murmullo de los grillos y las luciérnagas adornaban aquella espesura. Me abracé las pierna, mirando con indiferencia a mi alrededor y algo aburrida. En aquel entonces, los días de invierno estaban pasando y se avecinaba un tibio clima primaveral.

— _¿Quiere intentarlo, oneesama?_ — miré hacia ella, me extendía la caña. La tomé de mala gana y me quedé esperando, quizás así podría ocurrírseme la forma de que me devolviera las balas de mi arma —. _Malditos… no salen _—susurré algo molesta.

Los minutos pasaron y ningún maldito pescado picó la carnada. Mi poca paciencia me permitió sacarme de quicio y querer reventar todo a mi paso. Pero ella, tan calma y sumisa, me sonrió y se posó detrás de mí.

— _Oneesama, no se ponga así… sólo debe calmarse un poco y en silencio esperar…_

Traté de calmarme y pensar tranquilamente. Y cuando menos me lo esperé, sentí que tiraban de mi mano. Me puse de pie y tiré fuerte, un gran pescado salió del agua prendido al anzuelo de la tanza de la caña y mi sonrisa creció. Había pescado un maldito pescado.

Mi sonrisa parecía la de un niño en un día de navidad, noté su mirada apacible sobre mí y eso no me incomodó ni me molestó, al contrario, me hizo sentir bien. Por primera vez alguien me sonreía sin que yo lo pretendiera, sin mirarme con altanería ni crueldad como me veía acostumbrada con los zánganos con los que siempre peleaba.

Ese día fue grandioso y los que siguieron de ese también. Salíamos a cazar o a recolectar algunos frutos, pescábamos por las tardes ya llegada la noche y comíamos contemplando el cielo y sus astros.

Pero todo cuento de hadas tiene su final… y en este caso fue un final desagradable, acostumbrándose a siempre ser feliz.

Sentía unos temblores cerca. Brinqué como si la cama tuviera resortes clavados en mi espalda y corrí hacia la puerta. Abrí ésta un poco y unos cuantos balazos impactaron en ésta, y como acto reflejo cerré nuevamente la puerta.

— _Niña… agáchate y por nada del mundo te levantes…_

— _Pero…_

— _¡Hazme caso! _— le grité y se lanzó al suelo —. _Dime ¿Dónde están las balas?_

— _En el cajón en donde encontraste tu arma… _— dijo sin dudar y tapándose la cabeza.

Me acerqué hacia él; los estruendos de las balas seguían chocando en la pared, intentando traspasarlo sin éxito, pero la puerta ya estaba destruida.

Rompí con la culata de mi revólver el vidrio de la ventana y miré hacia afuera. Vi a unos cuantos de aquellos soldados del país enemigo y les disparé. Le di a tres de ellos, dejándolos muertos.

— _No he perdido la maña _— sonreí. Cargué de nuevo mi arma y volteé hacia ella —. _Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí… _— miré hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

— _¡Oneesama! _— gritó desesperada y llorando.

— _Los distraeré, los alejaré de aquí y los haré perderse en el bosque…_

Le sonreí, así ella secó sus lágrimas y me sonrió con dulzura, una sonrisa que quedó guardada en mi corazón y en mi conciencia.

Salí de allí, no me detendría más. Los disparos empezaron nuevamente hacia mí y me adentré al bosque a gran carrera, metiéndome por grandes y visibles lugares, logrando que ellos me siguieran.

Me deshice de la mayoría de ellos, otros fueron cayendo solos por ahí, por barrancos y peñascos grandes y altos. Corrí nuevamente hacia la casa, estaba intacta. Suspiré aliviada y me adentré cuando vi lo peor.

— _¡Oneesama! _— gritó ella antes de ser disparada por el maldito y como acto reflejo, disparé al soldado aquel dejándolo muerto de un solo disparo. Me acerqué veloz hacia ella y la tomé en brazos, no podía resistir la culpa que sentía, jamás tendría que haberla dejado sola.

— _Niña… niña… no cierres los ojos, mírame… _— le dije intentando que no se dejara llevar. Ella sonreía calmamente —. _Podrás resistirlo, yo lo he hecho… _

— _No soy tan fuerte como oneesama _— sonrió y abrió sus ojos, clavándolos en los míos. Era hermoso su resplandor azul, su piel rosada y sus cabellos negros como la oscuridad. Acaricié su cabellera, su mejilla izquierda y ahogué un sollozo, mordiéndome los labios e intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran. Pero fue imposible, las rebeldes se dejaron llevar por el momento doloroso.

— _¡Si! ¡Tú si eres fuerte! ¡Más fuerte que yo! _— grité fuera de si, llena de ira por su agonizo. Ella me miró con su típica ternura y calma, llevando su mano a mi mejilla y sonriéndome.

— _No, oneesama es mucho más fuerte que yo… ella ha sufrido más que yo… _— entonces vi su miedo. Ella no quería morir. Apreté mis dientes y vi sus ojos llenos de temor, de dolor y de muchas lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas, nada las detenía. Hipó dos veces y se quejó por el dolor en su abdomen.

Quise curarla, pero ella no se dejó. Ya era demasiado tarde porque su herida en el abdomen no se podía comparar con las balas que me perforaron parte de un brazo y que ahora sólo era una vieja cicatriz de mi pasado.

Yo había deseado cambiar para vivir con ella, como su hermana, como su amiga. Sentí que su mano dejaba de aferrarse a mi ropa y la miré con miedo, no quería que me dejara y una ola de dolor recorrió mi garganta, rasgándola por dentro.

— _Oneesama… no llore… usted es una mujer muy hermosa, no debe llorar… no manche más sus manos con sangre sucia… sólo sea feliz… de…deje de… _— las palabras costaban salir, la sangre perdida era mucha y su conciencia se estaba yendo, su vida se estaba acabando.

— _No hables más… por favor _— dije escondiendo mi mirada detrás de mi cabello, ya no quería ver aquel momento deplorable. Respingó en mis brazos y escupió sangre, la miré asustada, como si nunca hubiera visto la sangre de aquella manera salir.

— _Oneesama… quiero… quiero… _— sus ojos se cerraban solos, lentamente —. _Prométame… que… que… será… muy… _— sonrió tiernamente, llena de lágrimas y un sollozo que escupió con dolor por su boca —. _Quiero que sea feliz… así… como yo lo fui con usted…_

La abracé con cuidado, no quería hacerle más daño y llorando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, me dejé llevar por el dolor y el llanto que a gritos pedía salir mi interior —. _Gracias Suzume… gracias por todo _— y le sonreí, sentía que así ella querría llevarse esa imagen de mí. Una en la que sonriera porque era feliz, estaba feliz de conocerla.

— _Eso quería escuchar…gracias por ser mi oneesama…_

— _Gracias por no verme como un monstruo…_

— _Oneesama… es la mejor… persona… que he cono… _— su habla cesó y mi corazón explotó en cólera al ver que sus ojos se había vuelto opacos, sin brillo. Pero lo que me hizo fuerte en aquel momento fue ver su hermosa sonrisa aún en su rostro y aquella calma que sólo ella poseía. La abracé y lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar, desahogué todo mi dolor ese día.

Tomé su pequeña medallita que colgaba en su cuello y la guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, luego tomé su cuerpo y lo dejé sobre la mesa.

Esa noche la velé con una tumba digna. Una cruz hecha con la madera de su caña de pescar, bien tallada y hecha, tratando de no destrozar su tesoro y convertirlo en su compañera para siempre. Unas flores blancas llevaba entre sus manos y un hermoso vestido que vi en una foto, era de su madre. La cruz sobre el montículo de tierra fue todo lo que pude hacer por ella, por lo menos, su identidad y su esencia seguían intacta. Pero su vida, la pagarían uno por uno y yo me encargaría de eso.

Cerré la casa y dejé todo limpio antes de irme. Una foto en el portarretratos sobre la mesa principal: ella con sus padres, sonriendo como siempre y feliz.

Ese recuerdo lograba hacerme sonreír por unos instantes. Tomé el collarcito con las iniciales de su nombre "S. U". Fue una gran coincidencia que nuestros apellidos empezaran con esa misma inicial, la desgracia era que no sabía cual era el suyo, por lo que la llamé mi "hermanita" Suzume Uryuu.

Tiempo después…

— ¿No te sientes sola?

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

— Jugar tan solo un juego…

— ¿Un juego?

— Si, he visto que eres una buena escapista… ¿te interesa?

— Y ¿Qué gano yo a cambio?

— Tomar mi lugar… como un nuevo dios…

— No me interesa…

— ¿Estás segura? Si tienes mis poderes y te conviertes en el nuevo dios, puedes cambiar toda la realidad…

— ¿Intentas convencerme?

— Hago lo mejor que puedo…

— ¿Qué debería hacer?

— Jugar a mi juego de supervivencia…

— ¿Supervivencia? — reí.

— Si, en el cual podrás ver tu futuro a través de éste diario…

— ¿Un celular?

— Verás que no es tan sólo un simple celular… éste es el diario del escape…

— Interesante… — tomé el pequeño aparato.

— Eso significa que entras al juego…

— ¿Qué más necesitas para estar seguro de ello? — abrí el celular y vi la pantalla, en ella se detalló unos horarios y unas acciones —. Parece que hoy tendré un poco de entretenimiento — cerré la tapa y lo acerqué a mis labios que poseían una leve sonrisa.

— Bienvenida… Ninth... bienvenida al juego de supervivencia…

¿Predecir el futuro? ¿Juego de supervivencia? ¿Sobrevivir?... Puff, eso es pan comido para mí.

— First no te creas que porque tienes la apariencia de aquella chiquilla, te dejaré vivir por mucho tiempo… — mirando mi diario, acostada en mi cama cómodamente.

Después de todo, eso es lo que soy, una sobreviviente. Y si éste juego se trata sobre eso y aniquilar a mis enemigos y a los otros usuarios, no será tarea difícil para mí.

Espero que el futuro que me depare sea aquella felicidad que tanto deseaba esa tonta niña que se atrevió a involucrarse en mi vida.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola, primera vez por estos lados ya que sólo escribo de Matantei Loki Ragnarok... y ya que estamos me hago publicidad xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, cuando escribí esta historia estaba demasiado triste y como amo AMO con toda mi alma a Minene, le dediqué un capítulo hermoso, triste y emotivo para la más hermosa y genial personaje tanto del manga como del anime. Pueden pasarse por mi página de fáce que se llama Minënë ( minene30) no publico sobre Mirai pero hay de todo un poco :)_

_Si quieren alguna historia (mientras que no sea de amorío porque de Mirai la verdad no me atrajo eso) que sea sobre Minene o Akise pueden pedírmelo y me partiré la cabeza pensando una buena historia para hacer :)_

* * *

_¡AGUANTE MINENE URYUU!_

_¡PUTA GASAI YUNO!_

* * *

_Sayonara y sin ofender lo último xD_


End file.
